


Sweet Music in the Dark

by ForeverKickingandScreaming



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverKickingandScreaming/pseuds/ForeverKickingandScreaming
Summary: Waverly Earp is a popular singer-songwriter with an issue. She must date someone before the release of her new album or her record label will refuse to release the album. So, not willing to let that happen, she asks her old college friend Nicole Haught for a favor.





	1. I'm Sorry, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a lyric from Hozier, yes he is every lesbian's icon and yes I will be using references to his music

_ It’s just a PR stunt. Just a stupid game until you can release the album. Then you can fake break up and everything will be fine. _

These words kept repeating themselves in Waverly’s head as she hopped up a flight of stairs until she got to her apartment. She had just gotten through a meeting with her manager, Doc Holliday, about her latest album:  _ Love Me _ , and according to the label, she needed to find a lover before they could release it. 

“An album full of love songs but you have no partner? Nobody’s gonna buy it if they don’t see it in person! A lovestory with a soundtrack to match, now  _ that’s _ what people wanna buy!” He told her as she shrunk in her chair.

She wrote all of these love songs after her boyfriend, Champ, dumped her for another woman, one with blonde hair and skinny legs.Yet she never felt heartbreak, never really felt love either - there were limited dating options back home so she moved to Purgatory, the biggest city in the rest of this hell-hole. But she was willing and ready to open herself up again so she wrote down her feelings. Her need to feel a love strong enough to break down walls, her hope for a lover sweet enough to break through her rough exterior, and someone to give her a breath of fresh air from all this suffocation from her record label. 

_ Stupid label and their stupid rules. She could do this without a lover. She was a famous songwriter for godsakes. Her platinum records proved otherwise. _ Yet she only got those platinums by listening to her label and Doc, so she might as well just shut up and do what they say. 

Waverly lightly banged her head against her front door as she slid the keys into the lock, hoping to give herself a concussion so she’ll forget about the last hour. 

As she opened the door she heard her sister call out. “Baby girl is that you?”

“Hi Wynonna. I thought you were supposed to be out with Dolls?” Waverly slipped off her jacket and padded through the hallway until she found her older sister sprawled out over her brand new couch.

“He got called away to some job or something,” Wynonna waved off, stuffing a doughnut into her mouth as she finished.

“Damn girl, looks like someone stole the filling out of your pastry this morning,” she continued, booping Waverly on the nose with frosting.

Waverly sagged into the couch next to her sister, pondering whether to open up about the ultimatum she just got or to just leave it be. She decided to leave it be when Wynonna shifted so she stared up at the ceiling her head landing in Wynonna’s lap. She felt comfortable for the first time today.

“If you won’t tell me what’s got your panties in a bunch, I will tell you about the quickie Dolls and I shared this afternoon in the station’s elevator.”

“Gross Wynonna!”

She sat up and curled into herself on the edge of the couch.

“That’s the only elevator in Purgatory, couldn’t you have just gone to his place or something?”

“And miss this reaction? No thank you.” Wynonna popped another piece of doughnut in her mouth and smirked at her little sister.

After a few beats Waverly gave up and gave into her sister’s prodding.

“Nothings wrong, I’m fine.”

“And I’m not a swallower.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what, I thought we were lying here?”

“I’m not lying! I’m just-I’m thinking about my next moves for the album release, that’s all.” Waverly hugged her knees to her chest and looked up at Wynonna.

“Like where to release it so you become a global superstar all over again?” Wynonna said as she tackled Waverly back down onto the couch.

“Oh please.”

“No, they want me to date someone so they can market the album better.”

“What? They wanna get you laid? That’s crazy I’ve been trying to do that for months” Wynonna shifted so she could push herself off of Waverly.

“Wynonna.”

“Oh come on sugar tits you need to get you some good orgasms cause I know Champ didn’t do shit for you in that department.” 

She gave her sister an eyebrow raise.

“Plus orgasms boosts moods or whatever and we need to get our happy little fairy back - I can’t stand all of this moping in my house.”

“This is  _ my _ apartment Wynonna.”

“Semantics.”

Waverly nervously started to pick at the pillow that now found its way into her lap.  _ Even Wynonna wants me to do this _ .

“Listen Babygirl, I can see you’re not sold on this idea but when as Doc steered you wrong this far?”

____________________________________________________________________

“Wait what?”

Nicole Haught glared at her tiny friend from across the table. Even though they’ve known each other since college, this was definitely the weirdest thing Waverly has ever asked her to do.

“I need you to pretend to date me.”

Nicole blinked rapidly. “Ok I guess I heard you right, but why? What-We just sat down Waves, what in Aphrodite are you talking about?”

“My label and manager want me to date someone during the release of my new-” Waverly was cut off by the waiter.

“Can I get you ladies something to drink?”

Nicole piped up as Waverly looked down at the table. “I’ll take a black coffee and she’ll have a hot tea.”

The waiter nodded and disappeared as Nicole reached a hand across the table and grabbed one of Waverly’s.

“Go on Waves.” Nicole locked eyes and nodded at the other girl.

“I just-I...this is stupid I shouldn’t have asked.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s other hair as it started to raise from the table.

“No it’s not stupid, just tell me what’s going on and we’ll figure it out, we always do.”

Waverly flashed Nicole one of her signature sweet smiles and Nicole melted into her chair.

“I wrote an album with a bunch of love songs and my team thinks that if I date someone that i’ll sell more records but I’m not ready to date anyone yet so I just thought that maybe you and I could just pretend for a bit since we spend so much time together already anyways and you make me feel comfortable and this whole situation is uncomfortable-”

The waiter interrupted again, this time bringing their drinks. “Can I get anything else for you?”

Nicole and Waverly both shook their heads no and locked back into each other. 

“We really shouldn’t have done this in public.” Waverly admits as she runs her fingers through her long, brown hair.

“Could you maybe explain exactly what we’re doing in public ‘cause it sounds like you’re asking me to lie for you.”

“You know what, this was a bad idea, just forget about it Nicole,” Waverly rushed as she brought her tea to her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

“Waves,” Nicole said softly as she reached across the table and grabbed Waverly’s hand. “That came out wrong, I guess I just want to know why you’d ask me. Don’t you have a line of eager men waiting to date you?” 

Waverly thought she saw a hint of something pass through the redhead’s eyes but then again she was nervous as all hell so maybe she was just hallucinating. 

“I don’t want to date those men Nicole. I want to deal with this weird as hell situation with someone I feel safe with and you make me feel the safest.”

The young girl glanced up into Nicole’s eyes and was shocked by just how intently the cop was looking back at her. 

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I’m in Waves. Whatever you need from me.”

Waverly took in a shaky breath.  _ I don’t deserve Nicole. Blindly accepting something so stupid just for me? What a woman. _ Waverly brought their still together hands and kissed the back of Nicole’s quickly. Her lips tingle at the feeling. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


“I gotta say Waverly, you picked yourself a hot girlfriend,” Doc said as he stared at his computer screen.

Waverly nervously shifted around in her chair, finally bringing her legs up to cross underneath her.

“You don’t care that she’s a woman?”

“No of course not, I’m not a monster. Plus we’re LGBT+ positive here, I could care less about who you are or aren’t fucking.”

Waverly nodded before realizing that Doc thinks her and Nicole are sleeping together.  _ Oh my god are we going to pretend to sleep together? Sleep in the same bed? What kind of fanfic is this? _

“I don’t know what face you’re making but I really hope it’s not because you’re thinking about what you and your newly cemented girlfriend are doing in the bedroom.”

Waverly broke out of her spell and blushed a bit.  _ Interesting, I’ve never really thought of Nicole like that _ . 

“So before you think about your girlfriend naked again and scar me with those faces, I would say just be seen out in public together. Then bring her to the party in a few days. I’m sure the ladies at the label will love to meet her.”

  
_Oh shit, the party._ Waverly mentally slapped herself in the head. She’ll have to ask Nicole. She’ll have to see more of Nicole. She’ll have to really talk about this whole thing with Nicole. She’ll have to hide her not so subtle forming crush on her favorite redhead. Boy, was she screwed. 


	2. New Light

_ Shit shit shit shit shit _ . Waverly sat slouched in the seat of her Jeep, covering her eyes with her hands. She knew she and Nicole were going to have to be seen out together by strangers, that was the whole point of Waverly getting a fake girlfriend, but having to lie to people she actually knew didn’t cross her mind until Doc brought up the label’s party. A fancy cocktail party. A fancy cocktail party where she’ll be parading a beautiful Nicole Haught around the room as her girlfriend. 

Suddenly the passenger door of her Jeep was ripped open and Waverly grabbed the first thing she could reach to protect herself against the potential attacker.

“Woah there Xena, it’s just me,” Nicole said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Waverly’s car.

“Jesus Nicole!”

“Ok I texted you, and then I yelled.”

Waverly was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t even notice the redhead outside her car trying to get her attention. She took a deep breath in and set back down the phone charger she grabbed hastily.

“Waves you ok? You look a little….stressed.” She softly smiled at Waverly, reaching out and grabbing the other girl’s hand lightly.

“Yeah just um, just haven’t gotten much sleep,” Waverly lied. Well, not a total lie. She couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation in the cafe the other day.

“Yikes, that’s awful. How about I treat you to dinner, on me?” 

Waverly snapped her head up and at Nicole. Dinner in a public place, how convenient.

“I heard there’s a nice new vegetarian restaurant that just opened up a few blocks down that I’ve been dying to try.”

“There’s a vegetarian restaurant?”

“Yep, over by Shorty’s. Maybe we can even stop into Shorty’s after for a drink.” 

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand in excitement, then looked down.  _ I didn’t even realize we were still holding hands. _

“You know just how to cheer me up, don’t you?” Waverly teased as she unclasped their hands. Well, they were still kinda on top of each other’s if she was honest.

“I’m just trying to make my lady happy,” Nicole teased back and shot Waverly a new kind of smile. A different kind of smile. One that Waverly couldn’t quite place. 

She must’ve given off a weird face though, because Nicole was backtracking quickly.

“Uh I mean, you looked upset and I just thought-”

“Thanks Nicole.” 

Nicole let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding and blushed a bit, turning away from Waverly to hide the new redness marking her cheeks.

“I can pick you up at 6 if that’s ok?” Waverly said quietly, almost daring Nicole to ignore it. Her nerves were all over the place at the idea of a dinner with Nicole.

_ We spent two years as roommates what the hell is your problem Earp! It’s just Nicole! _

“I’ll be ready.”

_____________________________________________________________

Wynonna threw another cheese ball in the air hoping to catch it in her mouth and instead got an eyeful of cheese dust.

“Ah fuck!”

“Will you  _ please _ not get that crap in my sheets, Wynonna.”

Waverly stormed out of her closet and threw a dress on the edge of the bed next to her sister. 

“How about this one?”

“Babygirl are you trying to bump uglies with Nicole or get hitched in Vegas?” The dress was short and white….and a bit strange for a dinner with a friend at a vegetarian restaurant.

“Well what do I wear then, I’m out of options,” Waverly said as she flopped face first into the mattress.

“I’m sure ginger spice would appreciate that bra and underwear matchy match thing goin on,” Wynonna winked at her. 

Waverly groaned. “Can you not joke about sex for three seconds?”

“No I genuinely think I’d pass out.”

“Fuck it I’m not going.”

Wynonna slapped Waverly’s butt and got up from the bed.

“Come on look at this thing,” Wynonna said as she started to walk into Waverly’s closet. “I’m sure we can turn Officer Haught into a slip and slide pretty easily.”

Waverly threw a pillow from the bed and smacked Wynonna in the ass.

“Knock it offffffff.”

________________________________________________________________

Waverly hugged her sweater around her body as she waited in Nicole’s driveway. She was early -  _ of course she was early, she was more nervous than Dolly Parton on her last can of hairspray. _ So nervous, in fact, that she didn’t realize that she was humming one of the melodies from her new album. 

_ Bum bum bumdada bum. _

Music seemed to be the only thing keeping her from letting out a frustrated scream about this whole situation she’s found herself. One that she’s now dragged Nicole into.

_ So move me baby _ ….

Nicole, strong and soft, sweet and nurturing, stable. The one person Waverly’s ever met that has got her head screwed on straight... _ well gay, heh _ , but who is so open to helping Waverly with anything. And Nicole’s always been helping her, whether it was with chemistry homework, or reciting Shakespeare with Waverly even though Nicole  _ hated _ Shakespeare, or even just when Wavelry had a really bad day Nicole would be there with a warm cup of tea and a blanket for her shoulders. 

In a way she was glad that Nicole said yes to this stupid thing.

_ Well, maybe in a few ways. _

Waverly’s phone alarm finally went off and the small girl mustered up the strength to get out of her car and walk to Nicole’s front door.

By the time she got out of the car though, Nicole was already making her way outside.

“Nicole!”

“I thought I recognized that Jeep parked in my driveway for the last ten minutes.”

_ Shit. _

Waverly blushed and looked at the ground where she kicked a piece of ice.

“Probably should’ve just gone to your door when I got here huh?”

“Probably.”

___________________________________________

“Ummm this place is amazing!” Waverly said as she glanced around the restaurant.

“I thought you might like it,” Nicole smirked as she brought some broccoli into her mouth. She really hated vegetables. But she really liked Waverly Earp.

“Thank you, Nicole, for taking me here,” Waverly said as she reached out and grabbed Nicole’s hand on top of the table.

Nicole, pretty bravely, brought Waverly’s hand up to her lips and kissed the back. She heard Waverly take a short gasp of air and smiled.

“Anything to get to spend time with you, Waves.”

Waverly blushed again.  _ Jesus this woman is like a walking rom-com _ .

“We always spend time together.”

“Uh did you forget your overly-protective asshat of a boyfriend? Pretty sure he didn’t like you spending time with me,” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well he’s gone, and the album is done, and we can finally start that show you keep talking about.”

“I cannot believe you still haven’t watched Orange is the New Black.”

Waverly spent the rest of the dinner with Nicole giggling over their food and discussing the latest shows.  _ This is easy, talking to Nicole. Enjoying dinner instead of feeling ignored. Listening to Nicole talk about what is going on at work. Wanting to go home with Nicole. _

  
_ Wanting to go home with Nicole? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments, it really means a lot to me!


	3. Take Me Out, Take Me Home

“And then, in the middle of the floor, Nedley is clutching this stupid mirror to his chest and yelling at your sister to ‘Stop touching my babies, Earp’ and that’s why I had to ban your sister from the station.”

“Ohh my god Nicole,” Waverly said through giggles. Nicole flashed back an adoring smile to the beautiful woman sitting across from her. 

_ Isn’t she just beautiful when she smiles? I want to run my fingers through that amazing short, red hair. _

“Hi, I’m so sorry I don’t mean to interrupt but I’m just a huge fan of yours and was wondering if I could grab a quick picture?” A young woman interrupted their moment and appeared at the edge of their table, puncturing the bubble the two seemed to find themselves in. 

“Oh hi, yes of course! What’s your name?”

“Becca. It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t wait for your new album to drop, I’ve been dying during this hiatus.”

Waverly flashed Nicole a quick ‘sorry’ smile and turned back to the fan.

“Oh well I’m glad you’re excited, I can’t wait either. Do you want a selfie or…?”

“I can take the picture if you want,” Nicole said from the other side of the table.

“You could get in it if you want? I don’t want to assume, but you guys look adorable on your date.” Becca said as she winked at Nicole. “And I’m not gonna post this anywhere.”

  
  


Waverly glanced at Nicole who just shrugged and nodded at Becca. 

The three slid together to take the photo, Waverly and Nicole squished as close as possible. Becca pressed the button twice, each one of them smiling at the camera, and on the next photo Nicole turned her head into Waverly and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her temple. Waverly melted in return and Becca smirked at them.

“Thank you so much for the picture, it really means a lot. Seriously. Seeing you be so unafraid to be who you are gives me hope.” 

Waverly grabbed Becca’s hand and squeezed. “The world gets so much better when we are unafraid to be ourselves, regardless of what others think.”

Nicole watched from the side filled with pride at the girls. Waverly had come so far from the shy junior she met in college, and really turned into a strong woman and role model for her fans. It was nice to see people appreciate Waverly the way the girl deserved to be appreciated.

Becca turned to Nicole and whispered into her ear soft enough so Waverly couldn’t hear.

“If you don’t marry this woman I will.”

“That’s the plan,” Nicole whispered back and winked at Becca.

_______________________________________________________

“Babygirl! Officer Haughtness! Come come come come come,” Wynonna slurred as she stumbled them into Shorty’s. She’d obviously had quite a few drinks at this point and the pair gave each other an understanding nod.  _ Either we take her home or leave her with Dolls to deal with _ .

“Ok Wynonna, why don’t we leave them alone,” Dolls said as he grabbed the drunk woman and eyed Wavelry and Nicole. “We wouldn’t want to interrupt them.” He gave Nicole a subtle eyebrow raise to which she responded with a shrug. They were holding hands and he was sober enough to notice. Something was going on here and he had a feeling they wanted to be alone. 

“Oh yesh, they gottas gets the budda bum bum bum on,” Wynnonna slurred as she made a gesture with her hands that really didn’t make any sense. “Babygirl climb that like a tree and do all that that we talked about.” 

Nicole blushed as Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister.  _ Jesus christ Wynonna, way to kill the mood. Wait, what? _

“Waves we could just go back to my place?” Nicole rushed out uncomfortably.

“We might have to deal with Sir-Drinks-A-Lot over here.”

“I’ll deal with her, I’m done drinking anyways,” Dolls said as he caught a slipping Wynonna whom was still trying to make sexual gestures. “Go enjoy the rest of your night, ladies.”

“I’m sorry Waves, I didn’t know she was gonna be in there,” Nicole said once they got back into the car.

“Hey it’s ok,” Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s knee and then took it back off again. “You didn’t know she was gonna get trashed, I should’ve expected that she would be in there. She’s always in there.”

“Maybe we could turn the night around with some wine and trashy rom coms?”

“Nicole Haught you really know how to win over a lady.”

___________________________________________________________________

“Oh come on, no way she loves him, they met two days ago!” Waverly yelled at the movie. 

Nicole just watched from her spot at the couch at the adorable scene. She never thought she could get this - a “date” with Waverly Earp. The girl she couldn’t get out of her mind. The one she probably -definitely-followed to Purgatory for. The one she fell in love with the moment she saw her working at the underground bar. Nicole was hooked, and hooked fast. And this whole situation she’s in isn’t helping. Pretending to want to hold Waverly’s hand so people on the street can see that Waverly is hers. Going out in public together so people believe they spend all of their time together. Pushing the boundaries of what’s real and what’s pretend to sell the whole thing to the label execs so Waverly can continue to follow her dreams.  _ Fake dating the girl you love? You’re walking into heartbreak Nicole _ . 

She looked over to Waverly who was still yelling at the terrible movie they were watching. 

She thought about protecting herself. Thought about telling Waverly that she couldn’t do this and save the heartbreak. But she’d do it all for Waverly. Break her own heart a million times over. Walk through fire. Break the laws that she swore to protect. 

“Nicole?”

Nicole broke away from her trail of thought to a concerned looking Waverly who at some point snuck closer to her on the couch. 

“Yeah?”

“You ok? It seems like you zoned out there for a second.”

“Yeah, yeah no I’m good. I’m fine, just thinking.”

“Listen if you’re tired or something-”

“No!”

They both stopped.

“No, really I’m good. I’m happy. Thank you for hanging out with me.”

“I should be thanking you, Nicole. You’re helping me with all of this and I know it’s weird because we’re friends but you have no idea what this means to me.”

Nicole brushed back a piece of hair that fell from behind Waverly’s ear.

“Anything for you Waves. Always.”

The tension in the air was thick. The movie infront of them forgotten, their wine glasses abandoned on the table. Nicole’s hand stroking Waverly’s face. 

Someone started leaning in, neither knowing who, before the spell was broken by the sound of Waverly’s cell phone ringing.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Uh hello?”

“Waverly Earp, how is my favorite pop star?” Doc’s voice rang through the speaker, loud enough for Nicole to hear without much effort. 

“Uh I’m good Doc, how are you?” Waverly was annoyed. He interrupted a moment between her and Nicole.

“Just dandy, as always. I just wanted to ask if I can mark you down for a plus one on Friday. Perry and the guys are excited to meet the hot redhead you’ve been boinking.”

Waverly closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. Everyone in her life really needs to stop with all the sex jokes. Nicole doesn’t want to have sex with her.

_ You guys almost kissed though.  _ Shut-up brain. 

“Um Nicole? Are you doing anything Friday night?”

“Well I had a date doing paperwork for Nedley but I’m much rather do something with you.”

“She’s in, we’ll be there.”

“Wear something sparkly," Doc said before hanging up the phone.

“So Friday?” Nicole said as Waverly flopped back into the couch.

“I definitely forgot to ask you if you would come with me to a label party. It’s stupid, but basically mandatory.”

“Waves of course I would be happy to come with you.”

Waverly sighed. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had Nicole.”

Nicole was then hit with a harsh dose of reality. It wasn’t real, they didn’t just have a moment, and that’s the only way Waverly will ever see her - as a friend.


	4. What Are These That I'm Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I needed a filler!

Nicole felt weird. Part of her brain was screaming at her to put up larger walls around her heart, ones that would protect her from the heartbreak she was sure to feel at the end of this. The other part of her brain was pleading for Nicole to just give in already - to act like Waverly was hers and she was Waverly’s for a few weeks while she had the opportunity. To finally satisfy the  _ wanting _ that has been living in the back of her heart for the youngest Earp for the last 5 years. 

“Hey Red”

Nicole’s head snapped up to see Wynonna standing in front of her desk at the police station.

“Wynonna. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you walk into the station willingly before.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without that stupid look on your face before.”

“I see we’re in a good mood this morning then.”

Wynonna pulled up an empty chair to Nicole’s desk and plopped her feet on top of Nicole’s paperwork. Nicole ripped the papers out from underneath Wynonna’s dirty boots and leaned back in her own chair. 

“Why are people awake at this ungodly hour? There should be a rule that no normal person should be working at the ass-crack of dawn.”

“Wynonna it’s 10:30 in the morning.”

“Exactly.”

Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna.

“I know you’re not here to spend time with me, so what can I do for you before you drip all the rest of the ice and mud from your boots all over my desk?”

“Are you shtupping my sister?”

Nicole, who chose the wrong time to take a sip of her lukewarm cappuccino, nearly choked on her drink. 

“What?!”

“Woah calm down there Ginger Spice, I was just wondering if you guys scissored it out the other night or not.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“I mean I really don’t wanna know how you defiled my baby sister-”

“I didn’t-”

“But she had this stupid grin on her face last night and I knew it had to be from you.”

Wynonna took down her legs from the desk and sat up in her chair, leaning in close to Nicole.

“I just want to let you know that if you plan on humping and dumping I do know where you sleep and I do know how to get a horse head if you catch my drift. My Godfather drift.”

“No I got it, I got it.”

“Great.” Wynonna got up and stretched a bit, then reached into her back pocket and threw something at Nicole. It was a pack of condoms. “Don’t forget to wrap it up Haught-stuff, I’m the only one in this family that should be getting STDs.”

“Oh my god,” Nicole responded as she covered her face in embarrassment.

“I’m just kidding Nicole, I know this whole….thingy isn't real. Waverly told me about everything and I think what you’re doing is really good. So thank you for helping out my sister. I know you guys don’t wanna be in the spotlight but I know that she’s a lot better off with you by her side. Plus if you hurt her I swear to god I will make a new wig out of that fire dreads you’re rockin’.”

Wynonna tapped Nicole twice on the shoulder and sauntered off, leaving Nicole behind to sit with her ever-growing red face and a new appreciation for Wynonna. 

As Nicole tried to hide behind her paperwork she heard footsteps come up behind her.

“You better not throw anymore condoms at me Earp.”

“What?”

“What?” Nicole said as she spun around quickly to find there was a different Earp behind her then the one she thought had come back.

“Uh-huh nothing, nothing, ignore me.” Nicole slid the condoms off her desk and into an open drawer out of Waverly’s sight.

“So uh-what’s, what’s up?”

“I thought I would stop by and ask you to lunch. You know, to make up for last night. Or I guess pay you back? And maybe, you know, spend some more time together? We can talk about Friday!”

Nicole felt her heart swell a bit and looked down with a smile. 

“Waves you don’t have to bribe me, of course I wanna spend time with you.”

“Well there’s a wonderful corn salsa calling my name, let’s go.” Waverly got up to leave, looking behind her as Nicole didn’t move.

“Uh It’s not even 11am yet. I doubt any place will be serving lunch yet.”

“Right, duh,” Waverly said awkwardly as she shifted in place. 

The room got quiet, and Waverly and Nicole were basically staring at each other from their spots. With dinner or lunch there was always something to do, something for Waverly to look at or play with when moments were filled with silence. But now, since she pretty much barged into Nicole’s place of work, she didn’t know what to do with herself. Thankfully, Nicole gave her something to do.

“Here, take this,” she said as she gestured to her desk chair as she made her way around Waverly to another chair in the station. “I have a few papers left to fill out anyway and then we can go.”

“Don’t you always finish your paperwork first thing in the morning?”

“Yeah but your sister was here and distracted me.”

“Oh god what did she do now.”

“Nothing, she came here to talk about you actually. Well, me and you I guess.”

Waverly rolled her eyes.  _ Protective Wynonna.  _

“I’m sorry about her, don’t listen to a thing she says.”

“I think she just really loves you, ya know? It’s sweet that you’ve got someone other than me looking out for you.” 

That’s true, Wynonna and Nicole had been looking out for her for years. Defending her against Champ’s asshole friends, making her feel like she was actually good enough to chase her music career, and most of all, they made her feel safe. 

Waverly watched Nicole as the redhead worked and began studying her features. The way Nicole’s eyes scanned the paperwork in front of her, the way Nicole’s tongue would peak out every once in awhile to wet her soft lips, and especially the way Nicole’s fingertips would trace over the paper.

Waverly shuddered.

She’d never been so jealous of a piece of paper before. 

“You’re staring,” Nicole said. Her face was still turned toward the papers in front of her but Waverly could see the smug look on her face.

“You’re taking too long, what else am I supposed to do.”

“It’s distracting.”

“You’re distracting.” Waverly’s eyes widened at the words that came out of her mouth and she looked down to her lap. “I mean-um- I’m just waiting that’s all.”

“Well I don’t want to keep a pretty lady waiting, so the rest of this can wait. Let’s go to lunch.” 

Nicole got up and pressed a quick kiss to Waverly’s cheek, causing the brunette to blush. 


	5. I Touch Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, but I wanted to get something out without making you guys wait too long!

“Thank you for lunch Waves, seriously. I needed the break,” Nicole said as the girls made their way back into the station. 

Waverly should really be going back to her apartment to practice her new songs for Friday but she couldn’t help but find herself stuck to Nicole’s side. It was both surprising and scary how much she wanted to spend time with her “fake” lover. Getting to see Nicole flash her that smile, the one that’s soft and wide and just so Nicole that it makes Waverly melt. Getting to listen to Nicole’s voice, the one that drips sweet like honey but burns fire in the bottom of Waverly’s stomach. Getting to exist in a little bubble where Waverly gets to pretend that all of this is for her - that Nicole isn’t playing some part. And maybe she doesn’t want that bubble to burst just yet.

“Waves you’re more than welcome to stay and hang out here but I definitely need that paper under your ass.”

She looked down to see that she had propped herself up on Nicole’s desk. She never realized how sturdy it was. 

“Oops.”

“Not that I don’t enjoy the company but you’ve never spent this much time with me before at work.”

“Can’t I watch my lady work?” Waverly tried to sound smooth but it came out awkward.

“You’re stalling...and you sound like something is on your mind. So spill. Nedley won’t be back for another hour anyways and this place is deader than a Turkey on Thanksgiving.”

Waverly sighs and fiddles with the rings on her fingers. 

“I just - I really want them to like you.”

“Who?”

“The guys at the label. And Doc. And his assistant Jeremy. Who I think may be into dudes but he hasn’t said anything to me yet but I see him flirting with Robin all the time so I’m like is he? And I -”

“Waves you’re rambling again.” Waverly looked down to Nicole’s hand which had somehow found its way onto her thigh. Waverly ran her fingers over Nicole’s. It gave her a chance to stop and take a breath, to really think over her words so she didn’t sound like an idiot in front of Nicole.

“I just want them to love you like I do you know?” She stared at their hands on her thigh. “I’ve already dragged you into this Nicole, and I know how well you do with others but I feel like I’m just going to be awkward and weird about everything.”

“Waverly. You are incredible. They’re not gonna care about me when you’re walking around owning the room like I know you can. This is your album, we’re all going to be there to celebrate you.” Waverly felt a quick squeeze on her thigh as Nicole finished her words.

“I’ll be there by your side every second at that party, but at the end of the day you’re the one that everyone should love.”

Waverly looked up and gasped at the genuine look Nicole was giving her. One that reinforced everything she had just said and one that gave Waverly hope. 

“You’re a good soul, Nicole.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You’re home?”

Waverly walked into an absolute bloodbath in her kitchen. Ok, not a bloodbath, but there was food everywhere. 

“WYNONNA”

“I know I know, but you also weren’t supposed to be here!”

“You’re not supposed to be ruining my kitchen!”

“We never agreed to that.”

Waverly let out a frustrated yell and pushed her hair out of her face. She didn’t have time to deal with this, she needed to find her guitar and strum away the thoughts of Nicole on her mind. 

“You know what? Whatever. Just clean your shit!”

Waverly turned and stormed down the hallway and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She was frustrated. Emotionally, physically, sexually. Watching Nicole do fucking paperwork had gotten her turned on and all Nicole did was file papers. She flopped onto her bed with a groan. 

Stupid Wynonna and her weird cooking. Stupid me and my stupid insecurities. Stupid….horniness and Nicole looking all beautiful.

She felt weird. Wanting Nicole like this in secret. Watching Nicole be herself at work. Spending more time with Nicole then she had before was making her want more. 

More attention? More emotional fulfillment? More Nicole?

Waverly’s hand began to move downwards from its place above her head. She thought about her redhead, the way that Nicole lightly touched her paperwork and she mirrored that featherlike touch on herself. A slow, torturous pace that gave her goosebumps as she ran her fingers over her stomach. She thought about the way Nicole said her name - soft, velvety, sexy - a sound so pleasing that she didn’t even realize she had slipped her hand underneath her waistband. She thought about the way Nicole was so gentle with her, even the touch on her thigh earlier had just enough pressure to make Waverly remember that Nicole was there, and Waverly tried to recreate that feeling on herself. Soft. Firm. Gentle. Rough. Was Nicole rough in bed? Did she take what she wanted? Did she make her lovers feel surrounded, engulfed by her? Did she leave marks on their skin?

Waverly moaned as she thought about Nicole. Her hands, her voice, her lips. Waverly was brought to her apex at the thought of Nicole’s tongue. God, her tongue.  
“Oh fuck. Fuuuuuucccckkkk.”

Waverly shot up from the bed and frantically started moving about the room. If I pretend I didn’t just get off to Nicole maybe I can get some things done. 

Until Nicole called. 

“Nicole!” Waverly practically yelled as she picked up the phone.

“Hey cutie.” Waverly blushed at the pet name. Apparently they were doing that now. Not that Waverly was complaining. 

“Hey yourself.”

“You mind if I stop by with a gift? I know you were all frazzled today and I thought I would bring you something you’d really like.”

I’d really like you. “Uh sure! Wait no!”

“No?”

“No I mean, yes, I’d like to see you but Wynonna has made an absolute mess of the apartment and there’s gross food everywhere. How about I come to yours later? I’ll bring the wine.”

“Wear something comfortable. We can make it a movie night.”


End file.
